THIERRY TRIUMPHANT
by PENELOPE2009
Summary: Will Thierry grant Hannah's request?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith**

**Thierry Triumphant**

**Thierry sat watching Hannah as she slept. He could hardly believe she was here with him He also could not believe Maya was finally gone for good. She would no longer be able to hurt Hannah. They could finally be together and he could start to truly live his life. She had decided to stay human which he supported, but a part of him had hoped that she would want to become immortal and stay with him forever. They would have many lifetimes together, but the years between her passing and time growing up would be lonely years for him. But the fact that she was here safe and sound was enough for him. She rolled over toward him reaching out to him and calling his name. He lay back wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead. "Happy Birthday Hannah my love," he whispered. She smiled in her sleep at his words. This was the happiest he had been since he himself was a human.**

**There was a light tap on the door, "Come in," he said quietly as not to wait Hannah. It was Lupe, "Sir I am so sorry but we have a problem that requires your immediate attention." "I will be down in a moment," he sighed as his eyes couldn't seem to leave Hannah even for a second. He however had a responsibility to Night World as its leader and he now needed to take care of business. He kissed her and grudgingly got up to leave. This had better be a matter of life and death he thought as he hurried anxious to return to his one true love.**

**When he entered the library he found Rashel and Quinn waiting for him. "Quinn," he said sternly, "This had better be important." Quinn paused a moment before answering, "There is a man on the streets asking a lot of questions about you and Hannah." "Did you find out anything about him?" "His name is Paul; he wanted to know where Hannah was. He asked if you had killed her. Thierry what should we do about him?" After much consideration he spoke, "Bring him here, I'll talk to him and then we will go from there. Treat him well, he tried to help Hannah, so he's a good person." With that they left.**

**Thierry retreated to his room to find Hannah stretching as she just woke up. She smiled and he felt all was right with the world. "Good morning my princess. Would you like something to eat?" "The only thing I want is to hold you in my arms," she said holding out her arms for him. He was in them as quickly as he was capable of moving. Nothing felt better than this he thought. There could never be anything better than this in the world, she answered. Their communication was all telepathic so no words were necessary and it was all private. This time he spoke in words, "Paul is here looking for you. He seems to think I killed you." She was shocked by this revelation, "I have to clear that up. He must know that you would never hurt me. That stupid hypnosis and Maya. I'm so sorry Thierry, I said so many things that were mean and cruel and just plain wrong. When I send you away I might have never seen you again, you might never have known how much I love you. We could have lost so much again." He put him finger up to her lips to stop the words that hurt her so much because it had hurt him. "Everything is fine now. It all worked out and we have each other. I will never leave you again. "Thierry, bite me and drink my blood so I can experience the joy of being part of you." "Hannah, you know we can't do that. It would take very little and you would be turned. You said you wanted to remain human." "Maybe I was wrong to feel that way. If you turn me it will be for love not to kill me. I would never have to leave you ever again." "You need to think about this before you do anything rash. We have a week before we would have to start all over again, so let's take our time." She had almost a hurt look on her face, "Don't you want me to be a vampire now?" "Thierry hugged her close, "I want whatever makes you happy so I want to know this is your decision and not the influence of what has happened to your body because of Maya. I love you and that is enough as long as you are with me." So we just sat holding each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith

THIERRY TRIUMPHANT

Chapter 2

Hannah went off to take her shower while Thierry ordered her some breakfast for on the terrace. There was a knock on the door, "Come in," he said slightly annoyed by all the interruptions. It was Quinn, "Thierry the human Paul is in the library." "I'll be down as soon as Hannah is dressed. Tell Nilsson to hold breakfast until we are done please." "No problem Thierry," he said as he closed the door and left.

Hannah came out of the bathroom in Thierry's robe with her hair wet looking like an angel to him. He could have watched her forever. "I heard voices, is everything alright," she asked curiously. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders kissing her on her birthmark, "Everything is great. Paul is in the library waiting for us. So get dressed and let's go and prove to him that you are very much alive and well." She looked into his eyes and thought how much she loved him and how holding him now made the last few days seem unreal. She went to the closet and picked out some jeans and a shirt and rushed off to get dressed. Thierry stood in the same spot not moving just waiting for her return. When she did he took her hand in his kissing the back of it and then hand in hand they headed for the library.

When they entered the room and Paul saw her he breathed a sigh of relief. "I am perfectly fine Paul. Please meet Thierry my soulmate." He literally did a double take, "But…..I thought." "We were both wrong. There was some one who wanted to kill me but it was never Thierry. We love each other and have for a very long time. I am so sorry for all my craziness, but I am perfectly fine now. Thank you for all of your help, you really did make a difference. So now go home and believe me when I tell you I am in the best hands I could ever be in." "Are you sure Hannah?" he still seemed unsure. "Yes. Now I am. It's my birthday and I am with the man I love. My life is complete now that I found the other half of myself." Thierry had has arm around her waist giving her a gentle squeeze. Paul said his good bye to Hannah and left.

Thierry told Nilsson that they were ready to eat then. They sat on the terrace enjoying the beautiful day when the phone rang. Nilsson answered it and promptly brought it to Thierry, "Sir the caller said it was an emergency. Thierry took the call, "Thierry," he listened without comment for quite some time. Then he said, "Are you sure of that?" Another pause before he answered, "Give me an hour and I'll be there. Just secure the situation and I will take care of it. See you shortly." He hung up and the silence was deafening. "Thierry? Is everything alright?" she asked worried. "Usual stuff, someone gets careless and almost exposes us, that sort of thing. Nothing to worry about my love." "Then why are the hairs on the back of my neck still standing up?" He got up and walked over to her putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissing her nose, "I promise everything is alright. Please do not worry. I love you and I'll be back very soon." He ran his hand along her birthmark and then he left.

Hannah could not shake her feeling of dread. They had gone through so much to be together, what if something happened to him. He was immortal but not indestructible. Lupe came out onto the terrace and could see that Hannah was in distress, "Can I get you anything Miss Hannah?" "No thank you Lupe, I'm fine," she continued to stare off into space. They heard the doorbell and Nilsson went to get it. A couple of minutes later he came out onto the terrace, "Miss Rashel is here to see you Miss Hannah," he announced. "Could you ask her to come out," she asked. "Yes ma'am." A few moments later Rashel was on the terrace, "Have a seat," Hannah offered. "Miss Hannah," she started. "Whoa!" Hannah said, "Please just call me Hannah, the whole Miss Hannah thing is a bit much to take in." "I'm not sure if Thierry will like that," she added cautiously. "I will handle Thierry," she smiled. "What can I do for you Rashel?" "I just thought I would come and get to know you better, that's all." Something went off in her head, "He sent you to babysit me didn't he?" she asked slightly agitated. Rashel didn't know how to answer. "It's ok. I already know the answer. This means that what ever he is doing is dangerous." She had stood up to greet Rachel but now her knees were weak so she needed to sit down. "Thierry is going to be angry with me when." Hannah stopped her before she could finish, "He has no reason to be angry with you, you didn't tell me anything. I can put two and two together so it wasn't all that hard to figure things out. Thank you Rashel for being here though."

When Thierry returned she had many questions for him and a few things she intended to say to him, head of the Night World or not.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith

THIERRY TRIUMPHANT

CHAPTER 3

Hannah waited quite a while for Thierry to return her patience growing thinner by the moment. She was a tad irritated at him for sending people to protect her even though she knew it was because he loved her. But then she was overcome with a growing fear because she knew that whatever he was doing was not a game and he could be killed. After so long fighting to finally be together it frightened her to think how quickly he could be gone. She was an old soul capable of returning over and over but he was a vampire. When he was gone that would be it for her, he would never return.

Just then she heard his voice giving someone directions on doing some task. Thank the goddess he came back to her safely. When he opened the door she threw herself into his arms breathing a sigh of relief. He smiled; this was the best welcome home he had had in oh… centuries? Once she was satisfied that he was alright she took a step back and crossed her arms with a stern look on her face. Thierry knew he had a problem now, "Yes Hannah?" "Yes what Thierry?" Now she was slightly annoyed with him because she knew he had to know what was on her mind and it was obvious that he was trying to avoid the subject. "Anything you would care to explain," she asked already knowing that he didn't. "You know I can't discuss Night World business with you. This is for your own protection Hannah," his eyes were soft and concerned. "But it's something really dangerous isn't it," she asked not really expecting him to tell her. "No comment," was his only response. "Thierry I know it has to be something really serious and BAD!" "Why would you assume that?" he was fishing. "You sent a babysitter, someone to watch and protect me. Just how naïve do you think I am?" He wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly against him just grateful she was with him and safe. "You have to understand," he started, "When I'm not here to protect you myself there will be designated people who will watch over you in my absence. And if anything should happen to me they will continue to watch over you for eternity." She tensed at his words and was overcome with fear and emotion all at once. She was afraid because now she could never imagine life without him, and overpowering emotion to experience everything with him. All the things they had been cheated out of because of Maya.

There was knock on the door, "Yes?" Thierry said tired of all the endless interruptions that kept them from being able to just enjoy being together. It was Nilsson, "Sir Lupe requires your assistance in the library." "Tell her I will be right there, I need to make a call first." "Sir she insisted she needs you right away." "Alright I am on my way." He kissed Hannah passionately and turned to leave. Afterward she stood in the same spot missing him even though he was still in the mansion, but depending on what Lupe wanted that could change in a heartbeat. So she thought that if she stayed right where he left her he would return sooner.

Thierry was thinking many things at once. As the Lord of Night World his responsibilities spanned many things. He opened the door to the library and saw Lupe standing there with the oddest expression he had ever seen her wear before and he thought he had seen them all. When his desk chair swiveled to face him he could not believe the person sitting in his chair, nor could he believe the nerve they had to be there in the first place.

"Hello Thierry how's business?" he asked.

"Extremely good. Thank you for asking Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith

THIERRY TRIUMPHANT

CHAPTER 4

Thierry stood staring into the face of Hunter Redfern hoping that Lupe could head off everyone before they could be seen by him. He was especially worried about Hannah as Hunter made no secret about the way he hated humans, vermin to him. Thierry wasn't sure what he was doing there but he knew for sure it was nothing good. "I just wanted to check in on you and see how the Night World business is going. Any problems I should be aware of?" he probed. "Nothing that I can't handle," Thierry assured him. "Call me if you do, I'll be more than happy to clear them up for you," he smiled but it was not a friendly smile. "I'll be sure and do that. Let me see you out I have an appointment I'm running late for," he coaxed. "I'll be in touch soon Thierry." He walked him to the door and watched him leave. Thierry wondered as he watched him if his visit was related to Maya; he had to know she was gone by now. Once it was clear he called Lupe, "Get everyone together, we need to meet right away." "Yes sir," she replied and sprinted off to take care of the details. Thierry hauled ass up to Hannah as quickly as he could. She ran into his arms as soon as he came through the door. God, she always felt so good. She was trembling as he held her, "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know, just something that came over me a few minutes before you came in. Like a feeling of dread came over me like a blanket." He thought for a moment before he spoke, "We need to go downstairs for a while. I've called a meeting and I think you have a right to be there too," he explained. Thierry let her go but kept hold of her hand which he gave a gentle squeeze.

They headed downstairs to his office as most of the others were arriving through a secret entrance. Nilsson brought coffee and tea, "Nilsson I'd like you to stay also since it affects you as well. As soon as everyone arrives we'll get started." Hannah stood right by his side straight and tall every inch the Lady of the Manor, his pride was showing all over the place.

When everyone arrived Thierry spoke, "I had a visit today from Hunter Redfern, more like a fishing expedition. Has anyone heard anything about what he may be up to?" There was no response from anyone. "I think he knows we're searching for the Wild Powers and he hopes to either beat us or steal them from us. I want everyone to be extra careful and on the constant lookout for Hunter. All of my instincts say he's up to something. Are our guests doing well?" Quinn spoke up, "Yes, safe and secure. They are being well cared for." "Excellent," Thierry exclaimed, "And since we work as a team I thought I would ask the team to vote on whether we should enter Hannah into the loop." There was a loud round of applause on that subject. So they proceeded to fill her in on the Wild Powers and the apocalypse. She listened and when they were through she paused and then she said, "So what can I do to help?" Thierry hugged her smiling his pride showing all over his face.

"I was in the office with him but unfortunately I couldn't detect anything unusual," Hunter explained to a person on the other end of the phone, "No I'll watch him myself and if I find out that he knows anything I'll take over Night World and run it myself. Thierry is far too forgiving where some aspects of the business are concerned. So just sit tight and let's see what he does. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something."

As Thierry and Hannah lay wrapped around each other just enjoying a quiet moment, she looked at him and said, "I've been giving a lot of thought to whether I want to stay human of have you turn me." He paused before saying anything, choosing his words carefully, "What have you come up with?" "I made a mental list of the pros and cons, and the pros really outweigh the cons," she had done nothing but think about it nonstop. "But that's not really a good reason to become a vampire. You have to want to be one. Do you?" She smiled at him, "I want to spend eternity with you. I never want to leave your side. We missed so much time, so many times. I don't want to do that anymore. So I decided I want you to turn me. I want forever with you." "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean as a vampire you can still do all the things you want to, you'll just have more time to do them. Maybe we should wait a day or two so you can be really sure though." She looked deep into his eyes and softly said, "I'm ready right now."


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith

THIERRY TRIUMPHANT

CHAPTER 5

Thierry didn't rest the entire night. Hannah's decision concerned him. He wanted her to become like him, to be with him, forever. But he worried that her decision might be clouded by the events of the past few days. What if he turned her and she ended up regretting it. What if she even eventually resented him? Then there was Hunter Redfern. They didn't come any slimier or colder than him. Still not sure what he was truly after when he showed up the day before. One thing was certain; he suspected they had at least one of the Wild Powers. But actually they had three of them and a very good idea where to find the fourth one. Right that moment Quinn, Rashel and Ash were on their way to check it out. If they could find the last one and convince them to join Circle Daybreak they could win the battle and defeat Hunter and the other evil forces that wanted to eradicate the human race. With so many things to contemplate it was no wonder he couldn't rest. So he just lay next to Hannah watching her sleep. Feeling her warmth, loving her and being grateful she was here. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped her in his arms smelling her hair and smiling. He wished they could stay that way forever. Did she really want to be with him forever? The more he thought about it the more he wanted to believe she did.

As the sun began to rise Hannah stirred. She stretched and reached for Thierry but he was not there. She panicked. Just then he came through the door with a tray, "Breakfast my love." He smiled and her heart sang, "Good morning dearest. What are we having?" He grinned, "You are having eggs benedict; I even brought you some juice." He set the tray across her lap. She was really hungry. He kissed her forehead, "Did you sleep well?" "You tell me. You're the one who was up all night. You really need to rest," her expression was one of concern. He smiled, "I'm fine really. Just a lot of things to think about." "Does the apocalypse happen to be one of them?" she asked. "One indeed, the most important one," he said distracted. "So," she called his attention back, "Did you think about what I said last night?" He played stupid, "About what?" "You're really going to make me say it aren't you? About turning me. What else?" He thought a moment before he answered searching for words to say the right thing, "I want you to wait a little longer just to be sure you want this. Once it's done there's no turning back. No pun intended" He gently kissed her and they both felt the soulmate pull. They knew one thing above all else and that was that they belonged together.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in." He was grateful to end their conversation for the time being. It was Nilsson, "Sir you have a phone call from Mr. Quinn." "Thank you Nilsson." He crossed the room and took the call, "Quinn what did you find out?" There was silence as he listened. "Are you absolutely sure?" "I'll catch the next flight out and meet you. I'll call when I land so do nothing but guard until I get there." "Use extreme caution, all three of you." "Alright I'll see you soon." As he was hanging up Hannah jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, "Hannah what are you doing?" She turned with the most serious look he had ever seen on her before, "To shower and dress. I'm going with you." He knew she would be worried, "You can't. You need to stay here where it's safe. You are not a warrior, well not in this life anyway." She frowned at him, "See this is another reason you should turn me. We could fight side by side." He walked over to her and took her face in his hands gently kissing her. He was overwhelmed with the love he felt for this amazing woman. "I'll tell you what; we'll discuss that subject when I return. But for now I need you to stay here safe until I return. I could never bear it if anything were to happen to you. I love you Hannah," his eyes were gentle and loving. She grudgingly agreed and he turned to leave. He had a plane to catch and Hannah did not need to know how deadly serious this trip was going to be. He could never allow her to be put in that kind of danger if he could help it. He turned to take one more look before he left because he knew there was a possibility that he might not be coming back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are and shall remain the property of LJ Smith

THIERRY TRIUMPHANT

CHAPTER 6

He had all he could do to keep his mind on what lie ahead of him. He wanted only to be in her arms breathing the scent of her skin and feeling the warmth of her body. He was pulled back to reality abruptly, "Sir we're here," Nilsson announced. Thierry took a deep breath and exited the car. He looked upward at the tall building, twenty seven stories and the meeting was on the top floor. As he entered the private elevator and pushed the button he was glad that whatever the outcome was today that he had made all the necessary arrangements to take care of Hannah. He would feel better however if he was sure he was returning to her. The elevator arrived at the top floor opening to a large open area modernly decorated. The assistant offered him refreshments which he declined hoping he would not be there for very long. And then he saw her…Violet Redfern. Violet was one of Hunter's cousins, a tall red haired well there's really no other way to say it…bitch. More accurately a psycho bitch who played by only her own set of rules. So with her you never knew who's side she was on. They named her Violet because of her violet eyes. She was really very beautiful that is until she opened her mouth. "Thierry darling it's so good to see you. I trust the feeling is mutual." It was a statement not a question. "It's always a pleasure to see you Violet. Will Hunter be joining us?" She just stared at me smiling for several moments, "I guess you didn't hear. Hunter disowned me kicked me right out of the family. Something about not being ruthless enough, too many morals. Imagine anyone describing me as a moral person." Cautiously I asked, "So why am I here?" "Because I know about your little Circle Daybreak. I also know you have three of the Wild Powers and are looking for the fourth one. I can help you with that one. Oh and by the way I know about your little human Hannah. Very nice Thierry." "Why should I trust you Violet? You have a reputation for selling out to the highest bidder." "Because I think that the apocalypse will not go Hunter's way and I like to be on the winning side it's as simple as that." Actually nothing is ever that simple with Violet. "I have to think it over and get back to you. Give me a number where I can reach you. Aren't you afraid Hunter will find out and destroy you?" She thought about it before she spoke, "How do you know I won't tell on you about everything? He wants those Wild Powers and he's willing to kill you and take over Night World?" She walked over and looked me right in the eye, "I really just want to help Thierry. I've made a ginormus amount of mistakes and I want the chance to make some things right. That's all, I swear." She handed me her number I turned to leave, "Thierry I swear if you give me a chance I won't let you down." He had a lot to consider.

The drive back took way longer than he liked although it was probably his anxiety that made him feel that way. He wouldn't be comfortable until he could hold Hannah in his arms again.

When they arrived at the mansion Thierry didn't wait for Nilsson to open the limo door he jumped out and bolted into the house, up the stairs and straight into her waiting arms. He kissed her with all the love and passion he had inside him. It made her weak in the knees; he chuckled as he held her so she wouldn't collapse. He knew that soon they would have to discuss her mortality, but that conversation was going to wait for a little while at least. He had a hard decision to make about Violet's offer and whether she was on the level or not.


End file.
